Peter x Lily just a fanfic
by CharlieRowelover
Summary: Lily just wants to be a normal girl shes tired of her abusive father and finds a boy named Peter whos she deeply loves..theres much more to come, based off of the syfy mini series Neverland


Lily

I was two years old when my mother died; my father was to raise me, not how you would think a father should raise his daughter, he would always call me by my full name Lilliana…when I would rather be called Lily. He was constantly drunk; he wouldn't allow me to go to school at ALL… I just wanted to be normal, I was far from being normal... I had come home one day from roaming the Streets of London and my father was passed out drunk on the ground, the house was barely livable so I left and never returned.

Lily

I lived on the streets of London, boys would always be following me around I hated it like you can't even imagine. Jimmy eventually took me in and told me to find other children who needed help. One day I was walking passed the workhouse I noticed a boy about my age getting beat up by a group of boys, I told the boys to stop and they had no manners what so ever and they pushed me to the ground, the boy who was getting beat up stood in front of me as if he were protecting me and this shocked me.

Peter

I stood in front of the girl I felt that I should protect her; The boys instantly started calling me "Lover Boy" this most definitely ticked me off. I helped the girl up and she then thanked me.

Lily Lily

The boy even though dirty and his clothes were ripped and torn he was quite attractive, His scraggly brown hair and his deep brown eyes made me swoon and I had never fallen in love with a boy before. I only gazed into his deep brown eyes for a moment and I felt a certain connection with the boy and it sent a jolt through me.

Peter

She was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen she had brown wavy hair deep brown eyes like mine and smooth pink lips, for a moment I didn't care if the boys were calling me lover boy. I was madly falling in love with her.

Lily

I to was ignoring the boys I asked the boy "what is your name?"

He replied in a mannerly way which deeply surprised me, "my names Peter and what is yours?" I replied in a mannered way as well "my name is Lily, without thinking I grabbed Peter's arm and yanked him out of the workhouse.

Peter

I barely even realized that Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the workhouse it surprised me greatly, and I had to thank her it was the polite thing to do. "Thanks Lily, you sorta surprised me when you pulled me out of the workhouse."

She replied with a giggle, "well I had to get you out of there and I wasn't going to listen to those boys calling you lover boy."

I watched him for a moment the way that he moved his hair brushing over his face. I bit my lip and without thinking brushed a lock of his hair from his face.

I didn't even notice that she had brushed a lock of hair from my face it happened all too quickly yet I didn't pull away.

Lily

We had reached Jimmy's place in the east end it was only Peter and I which made it a little awkward I had only just met him. Did we seriously have to sleep in the same room different beds? And yet still it felt incredibly awkward.

My mind was racing I had only met Lily was she having the same thoughts as I was? The thoughts of love..?

3 weeks had passed and things finally became less awkward until Peter decided to leave his door halfway open when he was changing and I couldn't help but peek, he was more muscular then I thought his hair was clean now and it was almost sparkling.

Peter

Love was all that was on my mind… And I hoped that Lily was thinking about it as well, The rest of the group eventually came around there was Me,Lily,Kayley,Fox,Curly,Nibs,Slightly,Tootles and twins. I knew that I should ask Lily about the love question but when?

Lily

I couldn't fight the power of love when should I ask Peter the love question? Would he love me? Should I flirt with him? I knew that he would check me out and his guyish muscular profile was irresistible.

Peter

I couldn't resist that girl, why did she have to be so damn pretty. That was it I was going to ask her the love question. I casually walked up to her when everyone else was out pick pocketing. "Lily can I ask you something..."

Of course I knew exactly what was coming, "sure ,What is it Peter?"

I looked into her eyes, "I meant to tell you this a long time ago Lily i…..love you" the words came out of my mouth I just hoped and prayed that she loved me back.

I was in utter shock I moved in close to him our foreheads slightly touched and I looked into his eyes and softly said "I love you to Peter" I softly kissed him and placed my hand softly on his chest and felt his heart beat faster.

I was so shocked not only that she said that she loved me she planted a kiss on my lips I couldn't help but softly kiss her back. My heart was beating faster and faster and I felt her hand softly being placed on my chest.

Lily

It was quite an awkward moment kissing Peter, was it to much and to soon? Had I screwed everything up? I sighed to this thought.

He looked at me curiously on why I looked upset when I was happy.. "Lily how come you look unhappy all of a sudden?"

"Oh..i don't know Peter i…i..i thought that I was taking it abit to far in kissing you and all", I thought to myself geez Lily your such an idiot your teens not adults stop thinking about adult things. But I couldn't stop thinking about love did he have the same thoughts as me?"

I took everyone single one of her words in, "oh Lily you weren't taking it to far".. I was about to say something else when Kayley walked into the room and noticed how close lily and I were.

"Oh.. did I interrupt something between you two?"

Lily and I pulled away, "ermm yeah you uh..kinda did…"

"Oh im sorry lovies!" She giggled

Oh Kay its ok. Lily said, we are as you can say boyfriend and girlfriend now

hahah i love how this turned out :P its my first :) this is only the first Chapter much more to come -CharlieRowelover

Staytuned Lovelies!


End file.
